


圣者的梦

by sakuyanosakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyanosakura/pseuds/sakuyanosakura
Summary: 他们于梦境中与彼此的过去相遇。
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

视野变得明晰起来，她发觉她身处一处陌生的地方。

贞德脑海中最后的记忆停留在熄灯后迦勒底宿舍里沉入黑暗的天花板。而此刻她抬起头，铁灰色的苍穹让她明白无误的知道她的确来到了宿舍之外的某个地方。

御主的种种经历告诉她，也许她在做梦，也许她进入了特异点，也许她被带到了另外的世界。在尝试联系迦勒底未果后，她冷静下来，开始勘察四周。

周围的建筑是她不太熟悉的某种风格，并且大多损毁，未熄的火焰在木材上跳跃着，硝烟弥漫在空中。她依稀辨认出这是东洋的建筑。中国，她想，或者是日本？这是某个刚经历了战乱的地方，是哪个时间点、又是哪里呢？

接着她看到匆匆赶过的士兵，凭借那种服装风格她认定这里是日本。她飞快地在脑海中筛选着迦勒底内的日本从者，回想着他们的生平，试图找出一些头绪来。

贞德迅速移动以躲避当地人。在这样的混乱中，一个发色显眼、奇装异服的人无疑会引来不必要的猜疑。她并非无法在暴露之后摆脱武士们，但无论如何，这种情况下最好的举措就是躲起来。

武士们停住脚步，而贞德选好了一个隐蔽的位置偷听他们的谈话。在这里她不知为何接受不到圣杯的加持，此时日语在她听来如同天方夜谭，但她仍然努力听着，试图从他们的话语中分辨出几个她明白的单词。

Ama……kusa……

天草四郎——

武士的话语与她脑内终于告一段落的检索重叠在一起，向她宣示了她此时的所在——

岛原。

宽永十五年年初，终将失败的岛原起义接近尾声，十七岁的天草四郎时贞将于此迎来终末。

贞德想不通自己身处这里的缘由；而意识到天草四郎即将死去的事实使她一瞬间心神恍惚，竟然没有注意到向她的藏身之处接近的武士。她反应过来时已经来不及转移了，鸢尾花的旗帜出现在掌中，旗之圣女已经做好了应战的准备。

然而这是虚惊一场：武士越过贞德径自走了过去。她心下有了猜测，考虑再三，大步走到武士们面前。

——结果如她猜测，这里的人似乎并不能看见她。

这个发现令贞德安下心来。虽然她不惧与十九世纪的武士为敌，但那也许会造成历史的偏差。她仍未探明这个世界的真相，因此她并不敢轻举妄动。

接下来要做什么呢——奥尔良的少女犹豫了。擅自窥探他人的过去并不是什么值得称赞的行为。尽管迦勒底的从者们几乎都对彼此的传说与经历心知肚明，但听闻和亲自见证的性质毕竟是不同的。

此时的贞德只是一个旁观者，无论有何举动都不会动摇这个幻影似的世界半分。她该去寻找吗？还是说仅仅是停伫在原地呢？

也许她只要等待，等到一切尘埃落定之后就可以安然返回迦勒底——她对天草四郎的传闻再了解不过，依照此时的光景，岛原城门已破，起义的终结不过就在转瞬之间。——但是启示告诉贞德，她应该去寻找，寻找过去的光影里的天草四郎时贞。

她不再犹豫了。即便没有启示，贞德也已经理解了她「应该」去做什么。

寻找天草四郎并不是一件简单的事——武士们至今尚未找到他；但也不是一件困难的事——贞德几乎只凭直觉行动，不过一刻钟，她想见的人已经出现在了视野范围之内。

那是低头抽泣着的女人，和她身边奄奄一息，平躺在地上，望着天空的少年。

苍穹是铁灰色的。贞德曾在前往刑场的路上见到这样的天；那是在海边，她知道风暴即将降临。她现下站立的地方有两万人的冤魂徘徊，她感受着两万人的痛苦，但这一切和她并不相关。

在那一瞬间，她理解了。

这里是天草四郎的梦境（记忆）。

是的，这里只是记忆，只是过去的幻影，在那个人（天草四郎）成为从者的现在，也时常出现在梦境中的悲哀。

那么现在呢？她寻找到了目标，她理解到了真实，现在她应该站在这里，注视着少年走向终焉，仅此而已吗？

——不。

贞德走上前去。

一切早已在她抵达之前尘埃落定。正如她一次次意识到的一样，这只是幻影。她对这里发生的一切都无能为力，一如她对法兰西的落败无能为力。但她仍有要做的事情，她仍有能做的事情。

并未受到认证的圣人。

极东的圣人。

天草四郎时贞。

她走向前，跪坐在奄奄一息的少年身边，轻声为他念起祷词。

她念诵完最后一个音节，俯身在少年的额头上落下祝福的亲吻。她原以为她于少年和她于其他人一样，只是不可视的幻影，但对方颤抖着双唇，发出微弱的疑问：你……

让娜，她说，思考着，露出一个微笑，我叫让娜。她在胸口画了一个十字，想了想，告诉他：你会变成白鸟，去往天国。

少年也微笑起来。那是一个平和而纯粹的微笑，贞德没在她认识的天草四郎脸上见过这种表情；她沉默着，从少年的微笑中读出平静而又深邃的悲伤。

她不再言语，移动自己的身体，跪坐到少年身后，悄悄地抬起他的头放在自己的膝上。

此时若有其他人注意这边，想必会看到少年的头悬浮着吧。但贞德并不在意，少年亦然。他们只是等待着，静静地等待着。


	2. Chapter 2

在闭眼与睁眼的一瞬间，他的所在被瞬间切换了。前一刻他看见的还是迦勒底内部装修朴素的个人房间，下一刻他就身处阳光明媚的欧洲风情小村庄。脸上洋溢着笑容的人们从他身边目不斜视地经过，他由此得出自己在此是一个无法被观测到的存在。

与迦勒底的联系无法建构，但他并不慌张。也许这里是某个特异点，并且他能在此得到某个圣杯——按下这份可能会被斥责的想法，天草四郎只是带着轻松的心情，开始漫无目的地闲逛起来。

在那面容模糊的人群之中，他忽然见到了一个轻快的身影。金色的长发编成辫子垂在身后，随着她的动作而不断晃动。尽管看起来比他熟知的那个人还要更年轻一些，他仍然立刻认出了对方。

“——贞德，”他呼唤道，“……让娜。”

那几乎是下意识的行为，而他没有料到的是，金发的少女困惑且惊讶转头，并将视线落在他身上。

“是您在叫我，先生？……”天草的装束和外貌显然让她有些不知所措，但少女最终也只是做出礼貌的回应。

“……是的。”天草四郎也没料到贞德——也许此时称为让娜比较合适——能看到他，这让他有些猝不及防。但他很快调整好状态，以温和的笑容作出回应，”我是天草四郎时贞，来自遥远的地方。”

“天草四郎……时贞？”她费劲的重复这个对法国人而言有些拗口的名字，而天草四郎及时为她解围：“你也可以叫我四郎……或者Ruler，如果你觉得会比较容易的话。”

“啊，嗯，四郎先生，”她如释重负地改口，“那么，您来这里做什么呢？——恕我失礼，也许您是牧师？”

他眨眨眼。

“我曾经是神父，”他轻快地开口，“但在此时此地我只是个迷途的旅人。”

“噢。”她困惑地看向天草四郎，尽管仍有不解，启示仍让她迅速相信了对方的话。接着她热情地邀请道：“也许您想休息一下？远道而来一定很辛苦——”

“谢谢，”天草四郎礼貌地回答，“但如果可以的话请不要让别人看到我——我是说，我不想麻烦别人。”

“我明白了……尽管有些失礼，但干草堆如何呢？不瞒您说，我最喜欢的就是在闲暇时间躺在干草堆上——”她的话戛然而止，有些难为情地看着他。

“没关系，不如说请务必让我体验一下。”他迅速作答，并想起曾经无意间听到的御主和贞德之间的对话。一向无欲无求的裁定者露出羞涩的微笑，说躺在干草堆上睡觉对她有着无法抗拒的魅力……

天草四郎时贞第一次的人生中没有这样的经历，第二次的人生中近乎苦修的生活没有给他消遣的时间，作为藤丸立香的从者现界的可以说是第三次人生中更没这样的机会。但不可否认的是，他的确对贞德所言产生了一丝微小的兴趣。

听到天草四郎的回答让娜看起来快乐极了，笑着说自己本来也打算去那边休息一下。天草四郎跟在她的身后，为了不被他人发现异常而一路沉默不语。

经过暴晒的干草堆散发着阳光的味道，他在和让娜聊天的过程中感到一阵令人安心的疲倦，不知不觉间睡着了。

他醒来时夜幕已经低垂，让娜端来了苹果派，眨着眼等在他身边。

“呀——！”看到突然睁眼的天草四郎，让娜也被吓了一跳。但她随即递上苹果派，不好意思地告诉他，她想天草四郎经过漫长的旅途一定感到疲惫了，因此没有叫醒他。

“不，没关系，说起来这也是奇妙的体验，”他接过苹果派，若有所思地望着夜空，“我的一位朋友——不，我们并不能说是朋友的关系。那么姑且称她为我的故人——她说在干草堆上睡觉有着不可抗拒的魅力，而我因此也很好奇。”

“哎呀，四郎先生的朋友——故人也喜欢这样吗？”让娜愉快地笑起来，天草四郎看着那无忧无虑的笑容，起了一点恶作剧的心思。

他说：“听着，让娜，我说我从遥远的地方而来——其实我来自未来。”

“未来”——即便他知道这不过是一段梦，也仍然这样说。

“啊！”让娜睁大了眼睛，“那么，您来到这里是为了什么？您认识我吗？”

“是的，我们认识，”他告诉贞德，“我们的初遇在礼拜堂，如同命运安排的相会。”

没等让娜作出反应，他继续说道：“在此之前我安排了下属杀掉你——遗憾的是他失败了。”

他颇为好笑的观察着让娜迷惑与震惊交织的表情，匆匆为他们的因缘做出总结：“我们的理念无法相容——最终你摧毁了我六十年的梦想。”

尽管天草四郎的话对于一个生活在十五世纪的乡下姑娘而言过于匪夷所思，但在于梦境中也照常运作的启示的作用下她还是接受了他的话。她露出了有些悲伤的表情，低声道：“我为您没能实现您的梦想而感到遗憾，四郎先生。”

尽管没能消化所有的事实，但她仍然对天草四郎表示了遗憾。并非是对未来的她摧毁了对方的梦想，而是为对方没能实现自己的梦想。——那并不是同情，而天草四郎因此苦笑着摇头。

“那我们来换一个话题吧，”他说，带着些试探的心思，“你想知道你的命运——未来吗？我的意思是，实际上我方才所说的我们之间的关系，严格上并不能算是你的未来。”

让娜摇了摇头。

“不要吗？”天草四郎偏过头去看她，“为什么？”

“如果我根据您的提示改变了我的未来——那么您所知道并告诉我的就是虚假的，那么这一切就都是不成立的。”她狡黠地笑着，看起来是那么富有生命力——那是活生生的人，而非时间静止的亡者。

“我知道你为什么能驳倒那些人了。”于是天草四郎也笑起来，“那么，无关命运的小事，你有什么想知道的吗？”

“唔……”她思索着，最后抛出一个平常的疑问，“那么，我有没有实现我的愿望呢？”

“愿望——”他愣住了那么几秒，接着再次认识到他眼前的既非圣女也非裁定者，不是高呼为了法兰西我视死如归的战士，不是维持公正无欲无求的存在。他面前的是不被历史需要甚至几乎被她自己舍弃，却又是构成“贞德”这一存在无比重要的因素的，作为“让娜”在乡村中度过平稳生活的十六年。

那么她当然有愿望，理应有愿望，那是如她本身一般质朴的愿望。

“——是的，当然。你见到了大海。”

即便那只是被俘的圣女在被押往刑场的途中的匆匆一瞥，即便在那时属于少女的小小心愿已经被落在几乎被遗忘的角落，但她确实看到了大海。


End file.
